Our Way
"Our Way" (Nuestro Camino) is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel and Jorge Blanco as Violetta Castillo and Leon Vargas. Lyrics English= I can feel it when you're walking next to me There's a girl inside me only you can see And our love has made me sure You were all I waited for Say you'll never ever leave me alone There's a ray of sunlight only you set free And it's like you stop the clocks when you're with me 'Cause you touch my very soul And your heart's my only goal And now I'll never ever leave you alone 'Cause we both feel it I know And our hearts told our soul With the softest words it whispered to us Caring whatever, caring together I'll carry you deep inside forever When you're beside me, caring so finely I wanna keep you close to me For the heaven that has sent you That is where you're taking me Caring whatever, caring together I'll carry you deep inside forever When you're beside me, caring so finely I wanna keep you close to me For the heaven that has sent you Is showing me that this, is love Now you're in my every dream and every thought Ever since you showed me love I've wanted more Does she feel the way I'm feeling? Does he know how much I need him? It's a love song that I just have to sing And our hearts have told us What we already know In the words I hear it singing to us Caring whatever, caring together I'll carry you deep inside forever When you're beside me, caring so finely I wanna keep you close to me For the heaven that has sent you That is where you're taking me Caring whatever, caring together I'll carry you deep inside forever When you're beside me, caring so finely I wanna keep you close to me For the heaven that has sent you That is where you're taking me Caring whatever, caring together I'll carry you deep inside forever When you're beside me, caring so finely I wanna keep you close to me For the heaven that has sent you Is showing me that this, is love |-| Spanish= Tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí El amor en mí nació, tu sonrisa me enseñó Tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol Te confieso que sin ti no sé seguir Luz en el camino tú eres para mí Desde que mi alma te vio Tu dulzura me envolvió Si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj Lo sentimos los dos El corazón nos habló Y al oído suave nos susurró Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte Vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mí Pues amor es lo que siento Eres todo para mí Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte Vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mí Tú eres lo que necesito Pues lo que siento es amor En tus ojos veo el mundo de color En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor ¿Verá en mí ella lo mismo? ¿Querrá él estar conmigo? Dime que tú lates por mí también Lo sentimos los dos El corazón nos habló Y al oído suave nos susurró Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte Vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mí Pues amor es lo que siento Eres todo para mí Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte Vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mí Tú eres lo que necesito Pues lo que siento es amor Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song is called "Nuestro Camino" (Our Way) in Spanish. *This is a Leonetta song. *Leon and Violetta dreamt about this song. *This is the second song that Violetta and Leon have composed separately while being apart, the first being We Can. *In the music video, the time and fashion changes from the 20's to the 50's to the 70's. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs